


Memories on the Eve

by EpicLinkSam



Series: EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Apologies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gen, People Need To Show Hibiki and Tsubasa's Friendship More, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: The Sunshine and the Sentinel talk and reflect.
Relationships: Tachibana Hibiki & Kazanari Tsubasa
Series: EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115213
Kudos: 13





	Memories on the Eve

Christmas parties were usually hectic, and for good reason, but everyone loved them regardless. When Hibiki pitched the idea, the other girls were all ecstatic to do so, though Chris was understandably miffed they wanted to have it at her apartment. It seemed to almost be a tradition at this point. Thankfully, they were able to convince her to let them host it there. (“We can call it a _Chris_ tmas party, dess!” Kirika suggested.)

It wasn’t too difficult for them to put everything together, since they’ve done this countless times before. With all the food prepared, and Secret Santa gifts ready, it was looking to be one really fun Christmas party. With a shout of “Merry Christmas!” the party was underway.

While the other girls decided on playing video games before doing the Secret Santa, Hibiki noticed that Tsubasa was nowhere to be seen. Excusing herself as Chris lost another round to Maria (who actually turned out to be a natural at fighting games), Hibiki looked around the apartment for Tsubasa, to see the girl on the balcony by herself. She walked out as well, getting the blue-haired girl’s attention.

“Oh, Tachibana.” Tsubasa said. “Weren’t you playing that game with the others?”

“Well I was, but then I noticed you weren’t around.” Hibiki answered, leaning against the railing with the older girl. “Why are you out here?”

“I just needed some fresh air.” Tsubasa replied, looking up at the night sky. Despite being wintertime, the sky was clear and the stars were shining. The moon was visible, as was the missing chunk. Hibiki looked at it, before tracing her hand towards the scar on her chest.

“It really has been so long since we first met, huh, Tsubasa-san?” Hibiki said.

“Mmhm.” Tsubasa said. “Back when you first awakened your Symphogear, it was just the two of us for several months.”

“Well… you insisted back then that it was _just_ you, Tsubasa-san.” Hibiki said with a laugh.

Tsubasa chuckled herself. “I suppose that was true, considering how stubborn I used to be. … Actually, I never asked you this, but how _did_ you see me as a person back then, Tachibana?”

“Well, I looked up to you. You were brave and fearless and just really cool.” Hibiki said, making Tsubasa smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but you were also really scary, unreasonable and mean.” Hibiki added. “Every time you looked at me, I wanted to climb up a tree and hide-”

“Th-That’s quite enough, Tachibana…”

Hibiki could have sworn a rain cloud had formed above Tsubasa’s head as the girl started to sulk. Each of Hibiki’s words damaged her pride, like a hot knife cutting through butter.

“N-Not that I’m saying you’re like that _now,_ Tsubasa-san!”

“No no, I understand.” Tsubasa reassured. “I just can’t really forgive myself for how… childish I acted all those years ago.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Tsubasa said. “I was unfair to you, and said many harsh words due to being blinded by my own foolishness.”

“But you got over that.” Hibiki said. “You stopped being mean to me and we started working together.”

“And yet, I owe you an apology.” Tsubasa said. “The time never came up, but I never got the chance to apologize for my actions.”

“You don’t have to-”

“This is something I myself have to do, Tachibana.” Tsubasa said in her serious tone. “I don’t want this opportunity to pass and be forgotten.”

“O…kay?” Hibiki said.

Tsubasa took a deep breath, before turning to face Hibiki.

“Tachibana, I am truly sorry for my past treatment towards you.” She said. “Please forgive my foolishness.”

With that, Tsubasa bowed her head and Hibiki got a bit flustered at just how formal Tsubasa was being.

“Uh… okay. Um… I forgive you?”

Tsubasa raised her head, letting out a sigh of relief. It looked like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

“Well… with that done… can I say something to you, Tsubasa-san?”

“Of course.”

“I just want to thank you.”

“Hm? What for?”

“For everything.” Hibiki said with a smile. “I don’t think I would have gotten this far without you, Tsubasa-san.”

“It wasn’t all my help, but you have grown considerably since your first fight, Tachibana.” Tsubasa complimented. “I don’t think my past self would’ve been able to believe that you would have surpassed her. Permit me to say that Kanade would have been proud of you.”

Hibiki widened her eyes, as Tsubasa mentioned the name of her deceased partner.

“You’ve grown into a worthy successor to the Gungnir Relic. If it were still just the two of us, I would be honored to call you my partner.”

“I appreciate the praise, Tsubasa-san.” Hibiki said. “But I think Kanade would have been more proud of you.”

“Really? Why?”

“You’re really strong, Tsubasa-san. After going through so much, you keep getting back up.” Hibiki said. “And you were always there to help me and Chris-chan and all of the others.”

“I suppose.” Tsubasa looked down. “But still-”

Hibiki took Tsubasa’s hands into her own. “Tsubasa-san, do you know what a New Year’s Resolution is?”

“Erm, yes I do. But what does this have to do with-”

“Can you promise me this, Tsubasa-san?” Hibiki said. “Can you make your New Year’s Resolution that you’ll stop putting yourself down?”

“Huh?”

“Tsubasa-san, you’re better than you think you are.” Hibiki said. “Think about the good things you’ve done instead!”

“Tachibana, what are you-?”

“Who was the one who destroyed Kadingir? Who was the one who saved Chris-chan on the Frontier? Who was the one that tried to protect me when Gungnir was changing me?”

“Well… me, but-”

“No buts, Tsubasa-san!” Hibiki said. “Leave it at that!”

The two stayed like that, as the snow started to fall. Breaking the silence, Tsubasa smiled.

“You always were a determined one, Tachibana.”

“I can say the same thing to you, Tsubasa-san.”

Letting go of her hands, there was a small awkward silence, before the two laughed. There was a loud shout of rage from inside the apartment.

_“I don’t know how you’re doing it, but you’re cheating! That’s the fifth time in a row you’ve won!”_

_“Sorry Chris, but right now, I don’t feel like losing.”_ Maria responded.

“We should get back inside.” Hibiki said. “Before Chris-chan gets angry and forgets that we’re doing the Secret Santa. Man, who knew Maria-san could be so competitive?”

Hibiki slid the door open, but looked behind her to see that Tsubasa hadn’t moved.

“Tsubasa-san? Are you coming?”

“Yes, I just had one last thing to say.”

“What is it?”

“…” Tsubasa smiled. “Thank you… Hibiki.”

Hibiki felt as if her jaw had hit the floor. Was she hearing this right? The formal Tsubasa Kazanari just called her by her first name? The suddenness caused her to have the natural reaction.

“Hey everyone! Tsubasa-san just called me “Hibiki!”” She shouted into the apartment.

“O-Oy! Tachibana! Don’t go around saying that!” She yelled, chasing after her.

As always, Hibiki Tachibana was a handful. But it was one handful that Tsubasa Kazanari would support forever.


End file.
